


But it ain’t easy (love don’t come easy)

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Somewhere along the line while watching him, you fell in love with John Winchester.  The catch however is - he has no idea who you are.





	But it ain’t easy (love don’t come easy)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an actual song fic - so I’m sorry if it sucks. I respect anyone who can actually do this. Based on Phil Collins version of You Can’t Hurry Love.

_I need love, love_  
_Oh, ease my mind_  
 _And I need to find time_  
 _Someone to call mine_

“You know this isn’t healthy, little one.”  Gabe took a seat next to you and ordered a chocolate parfait with extra toppings.  He followed your line of vision and in a boothe near the back of the restaurant was John and Mary.  

“I can see why heaven wants them together.”

“I can sense a but somewhere in that statement.”

“It’s not fair.”

“Life seldom is, little one.”

You sighed and took a huge sip of your milkshake.  Gabriel was the only one who knew how you felt about John Winchester.  Falling in love was no big feat, but falling in love with someone who had already found their soulmate? That was a heavy blow.    
  
You were leaving town with Gabriel that night after the restaurant closed.  He held out his hand and cautiously you took a hold of it.  You learned that day that it was better to stop obsessing over a love that would never come to fruition.  

_My mama said, “you can’t hurry love_   
_No, you’ll just have to wait”_   
_She said, “love don’t come easy_   
_But it’s a game of give and take”_   
_You can’t hurry love_   
_No, you’ll just have to wait_   
_Just trust in a good time_   
_No matter how long it takes_

Years passed and you found out from angel radio that Mary Winchester had given birth to a second son.  You clutched your heart and went back to wiping down a table.  Gabriel had vanished after your last encounter, so you were on your own.  

“Y/N, order up!”

“Okay coming!”  You threw the towel over your shoulder and headed towards the pick up window.  Grabbing a tray, you plated up the two orders and made your way back to where a father and son were dining.

“Two bacon cheeseburgers with extra bacon and fries?” You watched the two of them as you worked on clearing a nearby table.  The younger boy smiled at his father then took a bite out of his sandwich.  

“Is it that good Dean?”  You watched him smile at his son.  You made your rounds and was coming back to check on the two.  You took a deep breath and started to walk towards the back boothe.  

“Is there anything else I can get you gentlemen?”

“Do you possibly have any pie left?”

“Of course we do.”  You winked at Dean and he grinned. “What flavor we thinking boys?”

“Pecan or cherry and can we get that to go?”

“Aww man.”

“Your mom is home with Sammy, so we need to get home.”  

“Let me go box it up and I’ll be right back with your check okay?”  You made it to the counter and pulled out the pie tins, and gave them two pieces of each.  You made your way back to the table with the box and handed him the pie box and the check.  He handed you the money and told you to keep the change.  

You watched as they left and you sighed once again.  You took a deep breath and tried to focus on something other than the sound of your heart beating faster.  You thought you buried your feelings for John Winchester long ago but apparently you were wrong.

_How many heartaches must I stand_  
_Before I find the love to let me live again_  
 _Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on_  
 _When I feel my strength, ooh, it’s almost gone_

You almost dropped a tray of beers when you heard that John Winchester was dead.  How could this be? You wiped away a stray tear but you bounced back quickly.  He was sitting the back away from everyone else watching you as you moved around the bar.  You approached his table and gasped.  “Gabriel?”

“Hey sweet cheeks, how have you been?”

“How do you want me to answer that Gabriel?  You left me - just completely vanished and now all of sudden your back?  What the hell - you were supposed to protect me!  I thought the one person who gave a damn about me would never leave me!”

“I had my reasons sweetpea.”  

_I remember mama said, “you can’t hurry love_  
_No, you’ll just have to wait”_  
 _She said, “love don’t come easy_  
 _It’s a game of give and take”_

“Sure you did.”  You scoffed and started to walk away as Gabriel grabbed your wrist and jerked you back.  Glaring at him, you took a seat opposite of him.    

“That isn’t fair Y/N.  You thought it’d be easier to up and run instead of hearing my explanation didn’t you?”  You turned your head away from him and muttered to yourself.  “I couldn’t watch you anymore pine over someone who wasn’t yours anymore.”  

_How long must I wait_  
_How much more must I take_  
 _Before loneliness_  
 _Will cause my heart, heart to break_

“You have to know that my feelings for John Winchester died a long time ago.”  

“Do you want a prize?”  You looked at him in disbelief.  Was this really the same angel that looked after you all those years ago?

“Why are you being such a dick?”  

“It’s my nature sweetheart.”    

_No, I can’t bear to live my life alone_  
_I grow impatient for a love to call my own_  
 _But when I feel that i, I can’t go on_  
 _Well these precious words keep me hanging on_

**Gabriel’s POV**  
  
With my last confession, I watched her storm away from me but it was better this way.  I’ve had my share of women - I mean I’ve been around the block more than a few times.  Y/N however, she was still as innocent as the day I met her.  I guess my plan of pushing her away by being an asshole worked.  

It’s hard when the person you love is oblivious to how you feel.  I don’t know when it happened or even why, but she was the one I fell for.  

It was difficult watching her mope over John Winchester.  She never interacted - just watched from a distance.  I don’t understand how she even fell in love with him.  

When I saw that Y/N wasn’t coming back, I snapped out of the restaurant for a breather.  Why was I in love with such a bullheaded woman?  

**NORMAL POV**

It wasn’t until Gabriel rounded the corner to the alley that he heard you crying.  You heard him slowly approach and wiped away the tears falling.  

“Leave me alone Gabe.”

“I wish I could do that sweetheart, but I can’t.”  Y/N got up to walk away but Gabriel rushed after her.  His arms wrap around your waist and he buries his face in your neck.  “I don’t deserve to fall in love, Y/N.  That’s why I’m being such a dick.”    

_I remember mama said, “you can’t hurry love_  
_No, you’ll just have to wait”_  
 _She said, “love don’t come easy_  
 _But it’s a game of give and take”_

_You can’t hurry love_  
 _No, you’ll just have to wait_  
 _Just trust in a good time_  
 _No matter how long it take_ s

_Now wait_

You turned around in his arms and took a good look at him.  “What do you mean Gabe?  You deserve to be loved.”  

“Then why won’t you love me?”  You felt him lean forward and capture your lips with his.  “I’ve loved you for so long but you never saw me.”  

_Now love, love don’t come easy_  
_But I keep on waiting_  
 _Anticipating for that soft voice_  
 _To talk to me at night_

You froze at his confession.  Gabriel loved you?  He leaned his forehead on yours and you felt the warmth of his breath on your face as he chuckled slightly.  “Do you think you could ever love me Y/N?  I mean I’m no John Winchester but -”  Your lips found his only to silence him and that’s how the two of you stayed for a few minutes.    
  
_For some tender arms_  
_Hold me tight_  
 _I keep waiting_  
 _Ooh, till that day_  
 _But it ain’t easy (love don’t come easy)_

“We could always give it a try.”  You bit your lower lip and brushed back a stray hair from his face.  “It won’t be easy.  If this doesn’t work - if we crash and burn - we can always go back to being friends right?”  

_No, you know it ain’t easy  
My mama said you can’t hurry love  
No, you’ll just have to wait  
She said “love don’t come easy  
But it’s a game of give and take”  
You can’t hurry love_  
  
“That’s more than I could ever ask for doll.”   
  
_No, you’ll just have to wait_  
_She said “love don’t come easy_  
 _But it’s a game of give and take”_  
 _You can’t hurry love, no you’ll just have to wait_


End file.
